


OKROPIEŃSTWA FAN VIDEO-TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Series: Horrorki [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John odkrywa filmy robione przez fanów na You Tube, ale to prosi się o odpowiedź na pytanie: jak, do cholery, fani zdobyli te clipy? Część 4 serii o fanach. TŁUMACZENIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OKROPIEŃSTWA FAN VIDEO-TŁUMACZENIE

Oryginalny tytuł: The Horrors of Fan Video  
Autor: RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley  
Link do oryginalnego opowiadania: s/8067463/1/The-Horrors-of-Fan-Videos  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

 

"Hej, John, byłam właśnie na You Tube i popatrz, co tam znalazłam- Harry"  
„Harry, proszę przestań przysyłać mi maile ze śmiesznymi rzeczami, zanim zablokuję ci dostęp do mojego bloga i konta e-mail."  
„Och, dobrze najdroższy braciszku, po prostu mogę dać prasie twoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, H."

John zabełkotał z furią nad laptopem, zanim go zatrzasnął. To był jego dzień wolny i sprawdzał maile, zanim miał opisać swoją ostatnią przygodę z Sherlockiem. Detektyw we własnej osobie znów wyszedł, żeby przeprowadzić kolejny eksperyment i John naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu ludzie łączą ich obu w parę, kiedy oczywiste jest, że Sherlock spędza więcej czasu z Molly podczas sekcji jej ostatnio zmarłego kota.  
Po chwili ciszy John westchnął ciężko i ponownie otworzył laptop. Nie miał nic innego do zrobienia, niż niezwłocznie napisać kolejną notkę w jego blogu, ale po dziesięciu minutach siedzenia i gapienia się na pusty dokument Worda, poddał się pokusie i spojrzał na link, który przysłała mu Harry.

Potem spędził cała popołudnie oglądając te filmy, raz za razem, z rosnącym przerażeniem. Niektóre z nich miały jako podkład ostatnie przeboje pop (albo muzyki klubowej), z jasnymi światłami, błyskającymi wszędzie. Niektóre z nich były zrobione ze złym smakiem i bardzo dobrą edycją oraz sprytnym użyciem czerni i bieli (albo czymkolwiek jest ten brązowy kolor). Było też wiele z różnymi zespołami i wokalistami, których obecnie John lubił, ale potem była ta okropna część z musicalami albo, co gorsza, piosenkami z filmów Disneya, których zdecydował się nigdy nie tykać.

Kiedy popołudnie przeszło w wieczór, doktor był już po brzegi wypełniony przerażeniem. W jego głowie kołatało się jedno małe pytanko, na które nie był pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź: jak? Jakim cudem zdobyli te materiały?

Drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i jego współlokator wparował do środka i rzucił się na sofę, obok Johna, zanim obraził się na pełne dwie minuty. Doktor zdecydował się go zignorować, bo wcześniej, czy później Sherlock otworzy usta i powie, co go trapi (nienawidził być ignorowany). Kontynuował oglądanie niepokojącej liczby filmów z ich własnego mieszkania.

-Co do cholery, John? -krzyknął detektyw do jego ucha, powodując, że się wzdrygnął. -Co to, do cholery jest i czemu jest w internecie?  
-To się nazywa "fan video" i jeden z twoich fanów zrobił użytek z dużej ilości materiału filmowego o nas dwóch. -John wyjaśnił cierpliwie.  
-Wiem, to, czy jak wyglądam jak Anderson? -Sherlock warknął w odpowiedzi. -Chcę wiedzieć, jak oni to zdobyli.  
-Moje przestrzeń osobista była najeżdżana bardzo gwałtownie. -John mruknął gapiąc się na ekran. -Oni mają filmy ze mną, jak się przebieram.  
-Mają clipy o tym jak śpię! Nikt nie powinien ich mieć! -powiedział Sherlock.  
-A mówiąc o tym, nie wiedziałem, że spisz z miśkiem.  
-Masz zbyt podrzędną rangę, by mówić o Profesorze! - warknął Holmes. John zachichotał , a detektyw poszedł do zagraconego biurka i zaczął ciskać przedmiotami dookoła, jakby szukał czegoś.  
-Aha! –powiedział tryumfalnie, trzymając gigantyczny stos papieru. -Mam zamiar pozbyć się tych fanek poprzez wypełnienie w końcu tych nakazów ograniczających im zbliżanie się.  
-Jeszcze ich nie wypełniłeś? -wybuchnął John. -Nic dziwnego, że są w stanie zdobyć te materiały!  
-Nie. -Sherlock potrząsnął głową. -Fanki są cwane, sprytne i podstępne, ale nie mają źródeł ani umiejętności żeby to zdobyć. Stawiam na Moriarty'ego, który oczywiście chce z nami zadrzeć i pokazać, że może obserwować każdy nasz krok.  
-Innymi słowy. -John mruknął, drżąc lekko. -Mam zamiar przebierać się w łazience, bo na razie nie ma jej na filmach.  
-A ja chce wiedzieć, jak one to zrobiły. -detektyw dalej narzekał, zaczynając wypisywać formularze powstrzymujące fanki od szpiegowania ich obu.

Później wieczorem skarżył się skurcze w ręce służącej do pisania i zmusił Johna do „leczenia" jej, co tak naprawdę oznaczało masaż i trochę ogólnego rozpieszczania, takiego jak herbata i kolacja.

 

Następnego dnia film z Johnem obmacującym rękę Sherlocka był na You Tube. Mycroft śmiał się złośliwie, oglądając najnowszy clip i zgarniając swoją fortunkę. Użył swoich koneksji, żeby założyć w mieszkaniu swojego młodszego brata pluskwy- miliony maleńkich kamer dobrych do zrobienia materiału filmowego, przydatnego do skompilowania filmików wystarczająco "romantycznych" lub „przyjacielskich", w zależności od tego, jakie chciał sprzedać fankom.

Ten ostatni clip wystarczy akurat na wycieczkę z żoną do Paryża, jeśli będzie miał na to ochotę.  
To oduczy Sherlocka kradzieży Profesora, mimo wszystko misiek był jego na początku, zanim ten zasmarkany bachor ukradł go i odmówił oddania. Mamusia zawsze brała jego stronę, to było nie fair!


End file.
